After The Fire Is Gone
by iamymay
Summary: After the fire has finally been extinguished, Jackson goes home to find things not quite how he expected. His world starts to unravel as he wonders if the hospital's fire is not the only fire that is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I am not new to fanficton-world but I am new to writing them... this is my first. I've had many ideas and stories to run through my head over the years, but I've never written them down. I play Japril movies in my mind all the time. For real. They usually come to me at night. If you follow me on Twitter, you know I've been on a rant since Thursday's finale. I mean how let down are we Japril fans!? But let's not get into that. I'm still pissed and I wanna stay in my happy bubble and not think about it. This story is actually inspired by the finale. It's in Jackson's POV, at least the 1st chapter is. One of my "mind movies" was about what happened afterwards. We didn't see Jackson after April's admission to Maggie so where where he? I'll get into that later. I'm anxious for season 14 and where these stupid writers are gonna take this - Let's see how else we can destroy this beautiful epic love story! Ugh! Yeah, I said no talking about it. Sorry. Rant over. ~ Enjoy 'After The Fire Is Gone'!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was almost 1am when I finally manage to park my black SUV in the garage. I'm beyond exhausted. All I want to do is see my baby girl, take a hot shower, get something to eat, and then sleep for 12 hours - if Harriet allows me to. April sent me a text a couple hours ago saying she was heading home, so I'm sure she picked the baby up from Jo's. Thank God [or whoever is watching out up there] Harriet wasn't at the hospital today. She had been running a fever this morning, so we decided to keep her home from daycare. We called our regular babysitter, Molly, but she was sick.

This girl is 19 years old, a Junior at U-Dub, has a part time job, babysits pretty much whenever we ask and still keeps all A's. Oh she's on the basketball team as well, which is something me and her have in common. I don't know how she does it all. April found her on some babysitters club website or whatever. We really like her. And Harriet loves her, which is what's important. April and I aren't gonna leave our daughter with just anyone. But Molly is really mature and responsible. She loves to watch Harriet. She fits in our little family well. April and Molly hit it off right away and when those two are together, I retreat to my office. Molly likes to watch basketball with me, which is something April doesn't care for, so that's cool. Molly could seriously be another Kepner sister. Which scares me sometimes. April already made plans to take her to Moline to visit the farm for her summer vacation. I mean, what teenager wants to feed pigs, milk cows and get pecked by chickens for their summer vacation? Speaking from experience here - I've done them all. I offered my family's beach house in the Hamptons, but that was quickly shot down with a firm, "No Jackson." Hell, if I have any say. I thought women liked to go to the beach. I was just trying to be nice. Damn, it's like I have two wives. Not that I still think of April as my wife or anything. I know she's not. But she acts like she still is, which doesn't bother me. At all. Anyway, I think I'll stay at home - leave the pigs, cows, and chickens to the three girls. I'll just plan a really big surgery that week. I wonder sometimes if Molly is just another one of my mother's crazy schemes.

I laugh thinking about April's weird phone conversation with Molly this morning:

 _"I'm so sorry Harriet is sick, Mrs. Avery. I hope I didn't give her my cold."_

 _"Oh no. She probably picked something up at daycare. And Molly, you know it's not Mrs. Avery. It's Kepner. And I told you to call me April."_

 _"I know. I know. Sorry. But I keep thinking if I say Mrs. Avery enough, it'll come true. One can dream, right?" Molly said with a little smile in her voice._

 _April laughed awkwardly , "Right."_

 _Silenced fell as April looked at Jackson._

 _April cleared her throat as the tension in the room grew, "Ok Molly, I have to go now - gotta find someone to watch the nugget. Hope you feel better!"_

 _"Thanks. Bye!"_

Shaking the memory from my mind, I get out of the car and head up the walkway to the front of the house. I look at my watch and realize I'd been sitting in my car for 10 minutes. I shake my head thinking, I must be exhausted. I notice April's car in the driveway, so I'm glad she made it home safely. I wonder why she didn't park in the garage - it would've been easier with the baby, but I just shrug it off.

Since Molly was sick, April called the only other person she knew that was off, Jo. She's watched Harriet a couple times before and Harriet loves her. I remember my conversion with Karev about Jo's babyfever - as Karev called it. Seriously, this dude - he doesn't even know what a privilege fatherhood is. Having a child is a joy. Harriet is my world and I couldn't wait to get my arms around her, especially after the day I'd had.

I drag myself through the front door. It was dark and rather quiet, which was typical for 1am in my house with a near one year old. I figure April and Harriet were in bed so I try to be as quiet as possible. I really want something to eat - I can't even remember the last time I'd eaten something, which is unusual for me. But my stomach could wait a few more minutes, I need to see my baby girl first. After everything that has happened tonight, I just need confirmation that she is alive and well.

So, I walk in the nursery and start to lean over the crib to see my baby girl. What I see, or don't see, shocks me to my very core!

"Hey Sweethea--Oh my god!" I yell. "Harriet!?" Panic. Pure panic. Where is she? Where is my baby? She is gone! My baby girl is gone. I pull back her blanket - in my irrational mind I think, hey she could be under there. Of course she wasn't. I check to make sure she didn't fall out of her crib. No where. She wasn't anywhere in her room! I run out of the nursery in a panic thinking the worst thing possible has happened, but stop in the hall. I can't think straight. My mind is going crazy. Did she get kidnapped? Did Jo take her? No, Jo wouldn't do that. Not without telling me or April first. Then it hit me. I glance down the hall and sigh, "April."

I start walking toward April's room, feeling like a complete fool for not even considering that April just brought Harriet into her room to be with her. They had been apart all day. And April had been through the same scary experience I had - I'm sure she needs to feel close to our daughter as well. "No need to worry. I'm sure everything is fine." I head down the hall shaking my head, feeling ashamed at myself, "Always thinking the worst, Avery."

I knock on April's door, but don't wait for her reply. I open the door, but I'm not prepared for what awaits me. It's enough to bring me to my knees.

 ***GASP* So what do you think happened? Where is Harriet? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I've already got part of Chapter 2 written. I hope it doesn't take me long to finish it. As an avid reader, I know what it's like waiting on a new chapter update. So please review, follow, favorite - I'll greatly appreciate it. I want your honest opinion. Thanks for reading! :)** **Japril is engame!** **XO ~ Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the wait! It's been a terrible week! I have a lot of health problems, starting with chronic pain. And everything seemed to knock me down this week. Plus it's been raining and storming all week here, which is bad for me. I have a out of town doctor's appt tomorrow (well today now by the time this is posted) and I wanted to get this up beforehand. I've been working my tail off on this story though. I haven't even gotten a chance to read anyone else's updates yet. I already have parts written for later chapters too. Lots of ideas! I've been writing using my phone so it's been taking longer, but I got my laptop up for the future so posting should get better. This really helps me keep my mind off the terrible things going on in Grey's land. And the crap going on in my life! And I get to put some of my thoughts and insights into it too.** ;)

 **THANK YOU All so very much for your reviews, favs, and follows!! I appreciate it so much!! I wasn't appecting that much of a response from Chapter 1. I didn't think it was that good. Lol. I'm a perfection. This Chapter is much longer with Japril interaction!! It's a lot more detailed as well. I hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

 _Italics_ are Previously and Jackson's memories (like in Chapter 1)

 **Chapter 2**

 _I knock on April's door, but don't wait for her reply. I open the door, but I'm not prepared for what awaits me. It's enough to bring me to my knees._

I immediately notice her room is empty. "April?" I call out. Where is she? I begin to think the worst. Did something happen to her and Harriet? Her bedroom light is on, so I assume she's here - somewhere. "April!" I call out louder.

She walks out from her big walk-in closet. "Jackson! Oh gosh. You scared me." She gasps - her eyes wide, her hand on her chest. She's surprised to see me standing there.

Relieved, I apologize with a grimace. "Oh, I'm sorry." She nods, looking down and somewhat defeated, and walks to her bed. That's when I first notice there are clothes in her hand, that she must've gotten from out of her closet. There's a large suitcase and a bag laid out on her bed - filled with clothes and belongings.

I look at her in a state of shock and confusion. "April, what's going on? Are you going somewhere?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm moving out." She simply states - not looking at me, just focusing on folding clothes and fidgeting around the bed.

"You're what? I ask, baffled. I shake my head. No - this can't be happening.

"I'm moving out, Jaskson." She states more firmly.

My voice turns dark, "I heard you the first time." I'm angry, and upset. But I want to give her a chance to explain herself. I take a deep breath, scratch my beard, rub my head and neck, trying to calm my nerves and emotions. This is the last thing I expected when I came home. I put my hands in my pockets to keep my hands still. I face her again and will her to look at me. "Why?" My voice now pained.

"Because it's time. It's past time really, and I think we both know that." She says expressionless.

She won't look at me and it's driving me crazy! I recall working on a burn case once. My patient had second and third degree burns over 75% of her body. She was so self-conscious, worried she wasn't beautiful anymore. But her husband didn't look at her any differently. He never once looked at her burns - only her eyes. We always have a psychologist see burn patients during their recovery and after counseling this woman and observing her husband, I'll never forget what he said to me:

 _"People know the eyes are the windows to the soul, but the pupils - the pupils are the opening. That's where you see a person's true feelings and emotions."_

I know that's true. I know how to read every feeling and emotion in April's eyes. I can see how her eyes sparkle, and how her pupils dilate when she's happy and excited, angry or aroused. Or when she's thinking really hard about something. I see how they constrict when she's sad, in pain, feeling vulnerable or disgusted at something - usually something I've said or done. There's always so much fire in her eyes. I love to just stare into those beautiful hazel eyes. And I love the way she looks at me. If she would just look at me now, open up to me, maybe I could tell how she's feeling. Then, I could try to fix whatever is wrong.

Absently, I shake my head. "April, I don't understand where all this is coming from." I start to pace, still standing by the door. I throw my hands up, searching for answers. I rub my face and eyes trying to suppress my emotions.

I can feel April watching me, so I turn to look at her. I finally meet her eyes from across the room. "April, I don't want you to leave." I plead.

I'm starting to get upset. I'm not crying, but I could. I feel like my heart is breaking, again.

"I thought we went through this months ago. I didn't want you to move out then, and I don't want you to move out now." I feel tears in my eyes and a try to blink them away.

"Jackson-" She says solemnly.

"April-" I move closer to her. Not as close as I want to be - still unsure - I don't know what she's feeling. I can't read her. The bed separates us as we both stand on each side of it. I realize this is the first time we've both been standing close to a bed, together, since Montana. Which saddens me more. It feels ironic - the separation. I just want to feel as close to her as I did that day - the day we fell into each other's arms. What has happened since then? What changed? "April, look it's been a long, crazy day. Can we please talk about this? I can tell something is bothering you. Please just let me in. Tell me what's wrong. Please." I know I sound desperate, but I am. "Whatever it is, I'll fix it." Whatever has suddenly brought this on, I'm going to find out. I'm not letting her go. I've lost her too many times before. I've somehow always managed to get her back, thankfully. But I'm afraid if she leaves, this time she's never coming back. I'll lose her for good. And there's no way I'm letting that happen.

She stops folding her clothes and looks at me. "Jackson, I'm fine okay. Nothing's wrong. I just think it's time I move out, move on - you know, give you your space."

I shake my head. Where the hell did she get that from? "I don't want or need space!" I yell, throwing my hands up in anger. She frustrates me sometime. She always does this. Always assumes. Always decides. It's what April wants. When April wants it. To hell with me!

"Well, maybe I do." She states, withdrawn. She starts folding again.

I just stand there blinking, watching her every move. I don't say a word. I'm trying to figure out what could've happened. Where things could've gone wrong? Why does she need space? I thought things were going well. Did I do something to upset her? To piss her off? I mean, I know I've been kind of distant lately, so has she for that matter. But I haven't been ignoring her on purpose or anything. I've just been busy with work - we both have. And we've been on different schedules. I know none of that's an excuse. But I thought things had gotten better between us since Montana. I thought something had changed between us while we were there. We had gotten passed all of that Minnick crap, we had made love. Things were good for the first time in forever. Sure, we haven't talked about what happened, we've both been really busy - we tried a couple times, but it just ended with interruptions, we really haven't had the chance to sit down and discuss it all. I just assumed we had time. I guess I was wrong. And I thought we could be together again. For good this time - Forever. Does she not want that? Does she not want me anymore?

Then something strikes me as odd, as I pay more attention to what she is doing. Some of the clothes in the suitcase are haphazardly thrown in - Huh, that's weird, that's very un-April-like. She's OCD about this kind of stuff. I watch her every move, with a keen eye, she takes the clothes out of the suitcase, neatly folds them on the bed and rolls them up tightly. Then, she places them back in the suitcase next to the other clothes. Why is she doing that? And why were the clothes like that in the first place? My confusion quickly turns to anger. Wait, was she in that much of a hurry to leave? Was she actually planning on leaving before I came home? I can't believe this. I never imagined she would do that. I'm shocked! Well, I guess I ruined her plans. Good, I think to myself.

I don't say anything to her about my discovering her plans, yet. I know it will just lead to an argument and I'm not in the mood for that tonight. It's been a long day and all I want to do is take a shower and go to bed. But that's not happening anytime soon. I feel like she has just given up. "April, I don't know what's going on with you, but I think we seriously need to talk." I sternly tell her as I look at her with my arms crossed, feeling dejected.

"I don't wanna fight with you, Jackson." She looks back at me and throws the shirt she was folding down in defeat.

"Good. I don't wanna fight with you either. I just want to talk." I lower my arms, not wanting to seem hostile.

She looks at me doubtful, just shakes her head and starts fiddling with her clothes again.

I think we've gotten better at talking without wanting to strangle each other. I think we've made a lot of improvement. I don't even want to think about where I was last year. I didn't even recognize myself. I thank Harriet for that. Smiling to myself as a recall how our baby girl brought us together.

Then my smile fades, wide-eyed, something dawns on me - Harriet!

She sighs and nods, dropping her clothes on the bed again. "Ok. We will talk, later. Like you said, it's been a long day. It's late. I'm tired and right now, I just wanna see Harriet." It's like she read my mind or something. She moves from around the bed, standing a little closer to me.

My eyes raised, I search the room. "Wait. Where is she?" I ask in confusion - my panic returning for a moment. I can't believe I forgot why I came in here in the first place. But when I saw April packing, I nearly lost it. Now, I feel terrible for forgetting about my daughter for a second.

April looks at me remorsefully, "Um, she's still at Jo's. I left her there so I could pack - faster." She quietly says with a swallow. "I was hoping to be finished and gone before you got home." Yeah I knew that already. I'm not sure if I feel mad or sad about it though. Probably both.

"So, you were just gonna leave without telling me?" I ask with of a hit of sadness and disappointment. I'm trying to mask the anger in my voice. I don't want to push her farther away. I'm just glad she admitted her plans without me having to ask first.

She shakes her head and bits her lip. "I'm sorry." She's almost fullying crying now. Shit. Now, I feel bad. I don't want her to cry. I hate to see her cry. "I just thought it would be easier, you know. Especially after today." She says quietly. The tears and sadness I see in her eyes breaks my heart and I just want to pull her in my arms. But I'm not sure if she will let me. Plus, there's something else in her eyes that I can't read. I can see that she's sad, but I don't know if it's because she feels bad about getting caught or if it's something else. She's withdrawing her emotions from me. We just stare at each other and I see that her pupils are very constricted.

I shake my head and shrug. "So that's it. I don't get a say? You and Harriet are just gonna leave?"

"Jackson please. Not now." I nod, defeated. It's been a long day. I'll let it go, for now.

She shrugs, a deadpan look on her face, "Looks like I'm not going anywhere tonight anyway." I give her a peeved look. She's not going anywhere at all - not if I can help it. "Will you do me a favor though?" She asks.

I nod, "Of course."

"Will you go pick up Harriet? I don't wanna leave her at Jo's all night. I'd go myself, but"

I quickly reassure her with a smile, shaking my head and raising my hand wanting to touch her, "No. I'll go. I don't want you to be out this late by yourself. It's no problem at all. I'm dying to see her anyway." My smile widenes, eyes bright, just thinking about it - glad that she asked me.

April smiles back, "Thanks."

I nod and turn to walk out of the room. I feel like something changed in those last few moments. I don't know what though.

I stop at the door and look back and her, "Hey-" She looks up at me. "You promise we'll talk when I get back, right." I need reassurance. Part of me afraid she won't be there when I get back.

She nods, "Of course."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." She nods and I walk out door. I head down the hall towards the living room. My stomach growls reminding me how hungry I am. I turn to head towards the kitchen. I grab a pack of cheese crackers from the basket on the counter to eat on the way and open the refrigerator looking for something to drink. I see a can of Coca-Cola, "This'll do." I say aloud to myself. It's not my drink of choice, but I need the caffeine. I look at my watch realizing it's already 1:30am and I'm probably headed for a much longer night. I decide to go out the side door in the kitchen. After making sure the door is good and locked behind me, I head into the garage and jump back in my car. I take a deep breath, recalling everything that just happened inside. I pop my can of coke and take a big gulp. I close my eyes just savoring the freshness, letting the coldness hit the back of my throat. I open then crackers and pop one in my mouth. I shake my head, riding the thoughts from my mind - needing to concentrate on my task at hand - getting my daughter. I smile to myself and start the car, I open the garage with the garage door opener that's clipped to the sunvisor and back out, closing the door behind me with the push of a button. I start to back out of the driveway but stop midway when I see April's car parked on the other side of the driveway. I know now why she didn't park in the garage - she was being sneaky. I think to myself, frowning pensively. She always parks in the garage. And she knew I would get suspicious not seeing her car in there, or in the driveway when I got home, since she left work hours before me. I shake my head and continue to back out of the driveway - just hoping her car is still in that spot when I get back home. I turn out of our house and start down the road to Jo's to bring my baby girl home.

 **SO What'd you think? IS there hope?? Will April stay? Will she still be there? Let me know. I love hearing your thoughts! Please forgive me for any errors. It's 7am by the time I'm posting this. I didn't get any sleep, just so y'all could have this today. Oh well, I'll sleep in the car.**

 **C** **heck out this tweet for a picture of where I think that kitchen and garage are!**

/iAmyMay/status/867076685786738692


End file.
